Clarividencia
by Venom Rocks
Summary: No era locura, era clarividencia. Para Aishiteru-sama! Feliz cumpleaños! ;DD


**¡Regalo sorpresa! ;D Já, ¿a que no te sorprendí? XD **

**Aquí tienes una pequeñez de mi parte, algo especial escrito para ti con mucho cariño (; ¡Ya te darás cuenta de por qué es especial! Y verás, la inspiración vino de una película que vi hace muy poco llamada 'Inocencia Interrumpida', no sé si la habrás visto. El fic está más o menos inspirado en el escenario y en la situación; sin embargo, las sensaciones y todo eso ha sido sencillamente imaginado por mi cabecita perturbada. Espero que todo este caos de confusiones sea de tu agrado y que el fic sea grato en este cumpleaños tuyo. Deseo desde el fondo de mi negro corazoncito que la pases de maravilla y que parte de tus deseos se cumplan ;D Estoy muy alegre de haberte encontrado y de compartir fics contigo ¡Es genial! Y, creo yo, ¿qué mejor regalo que una pequeña composición? ;D**

**¡Muy felices cumpleaños! ;DDDDDD**

**Clarividencia**

Y, de verdad, todos se habían ido.

Estaba en un lugar que no conocía. Demasiado calmado y distraído para sentir que era parte de la realidad.

-Este es el salón. Aquí los chicos pasan la mayor parte de su tiempo cuando el clima está malo. Esto es Inglaterra, así que ya te imaginarás…

-_"¿Qué?"_

No era locura, era clarividencia.

-Este es Francis ¡Hola, Francis! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

Un chico rubio de hermoso cabello largo se acercó a la enfermera batiendo una mano en señal de saludo. Ni siquiera eso sacó a Arthur de sus cavilaciones, ni de las que tenía ni de las que vendrían. Estaba atrapado en su propio inconsciente.

No había salida.

-¿Q-Qué?

-¿Me estás oyendo, Arthur?

-Eh…

No, no la oía. Escuchaba palabras y palabras, pero no podía entender nada. Cada vez que prestaba atención a algo, su mente divagaba en mil cosas más, cosas que no necesariamente tenían algo que ver con lo que estaba viviendo.

Y no era locura, era clarividencia.

Se lo repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez. Quería creerlo.

-¿Arthur?

-Sí, sí… Te oigo…

Pero no lo hacía.

Ni siquiera podía creer que estaba allí, que todo había pasado tan rápido como creyó. Le contaron la historia varias veces, mas las conexiones en su cerebro no parecían reproducir de forma lógica los sucesos narrados por todos ellos. Por todos los que se habían ido.

Siempre era lo mismo

-Bien, entonces, pasemos a las habitaciones- La enfermera hizo un ademán muy cortés, esperando que la siguiera. Sin embargo, Arthur solo permaneció parado en su sitio, confundido totalmente.

¿Qué hacía allí?

-Yo puedo acompañarlo, si gustas, Elizabeta- El rubio sonrió, y de pronto se dirigió a Arthur con la mirada, todavía hablándole a la joven que permanecía sin saber qué hacer –Quizá a mi me escuche un poco mejor.

-Bueno, está bien. Cualquier cosa, yo estaré aquí, ¿sí? ¿muchachos?

-S-sí

¿Qué hacía allí?

La explicación comenzaba en la mañana del 23 de Abril, día en que cumplió 17 años, en el baño de su casa. Aunque sus recuerdos eran borrosos, lograba evocar con terrorífico sarcasmo el frasco de aspirinas completamente consumido en menos 15 minutos y la botella de whisky vacía que descansaba a un lado del retrete.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, confundido, como siempre. No sabía la razón por la que acababa de hacer lo que hizo, y tampoco la buscaba. Solo se concentraba en sentir cada célula de su cuerpo ser embriagada por la sobredosis de químicos que, decían, no debían mezclarse.

Tonterías.

El sabor del whisky todavía bailaba en su lengua, pero la jaqueca no había tan siquiera disminuido, a pesar de las aspirinas que, para ese momento, le iban carcomiendo el cerebro.

El sol se veía alzándose a través del vidrio de la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Habían sido lluviosos esos días, y ese era el primer día en el que el sol se asomaba para calentar el cielo en su reinado. Justo ese día el sol había salido.

Era patético pensar que morir en un día soleado sería mejor. El día sería hermoso, pero no por eso lo llorarían más, lo recordarían más o lo extrañarían más.

Todo intento era inútil. Su esencia iba a desaparecer con su existencia. Nada quedaría.

¿Qué podría quedar? Ni siquiera él sabía cuál era la naturaleza de su misma esencia. Él no sabía nada.

Pero al menos sabía más que los otros.

Lo suyo era un don.

Lo supo desde que se dio cuenta que su perspectiva era distinta, que era mejor, más eficiente en el estudio de 'los otros'. Tenía la capacidad de ver a través de las intenciones de las personas, de sus sentimientos, hasta de su forma de ser.

Era un don ¿Por qué no lo sería?

"_¿Por qué lo sería?"_

"_No… se…"_

-Bien, _Arthur_-Algo en ese chico que le hablaba no le agradaba -¿Estás aquí?

-Sí, estoy aquí-

Quería dejar de jugar ese estúpido juego. No era un autista o algo parecido, simplemente quería un poco de paz ¿Era eso tan difícil de notar? La gente, en su opinión, se estaba volviendo cada vez más estúpida.

Estaba comenzando a enojarse –Dejen de tratarme como si fuera un retrasado.

-¿Qué? ¿No lo eras?- Bufó con gracia, intentando hacer sana burla de su condición.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que comúnmente Arthur se hubiese fastidiado y hubiese lanzado algún dardo verbal de vuelta, aquella vez no hizo más que mirar a aquel tipo fríamente, sin preocuparse en mostrar emoción.

-Idiota.

Las cosas habían dejado de importarle mucho hacía ya tiempo. Si en el colegio lo fastidiaban, él no decía nada; si en casa le llamaban la atención por algo que no era su culpa, él ya no hacía nada; si sus estúpidos hermanos le hacían una broma de mal gusto, él ya no se quejaba; si algún amor no era correspondido, el ya no se daba el gusto de estar deprimido. Simplemente no sentía nada.

Quizá por eso hizo lo que llamaban un 'intento de suicidio'.

Para él nunca fue cosa tal, para ser honestos. Fue, sino, el inocente intento de sentir algo en esa insípida vida que llevaba.

Solo quería sentir algo. Solo quería sentirse… vivo.

"_Yo ya no estoy vivo"_

No tenía culpa y no podían hacérsele recriminaciones. Nunca intentó herir a una familia a quien ya no le importaba, tampoco intentó herir su ego con un acto que, se consideraba, era cobardía pura.

Solo quería sentir vida. Que la vida misma se le correara por la nariz hacia un charco de sangre en el suelo.

No era culpable de ningún crimen. No tenía por qué estar allí.

"_¿Por qué estoy aquí?"_

-¿En qué número de cuarto te hospedarás?

Miró el papelillo que traía entre las manos. Decía: Habitación 102.

-En la 102- Respondió aburrido –Estaré en la 102.

-Ah, entonces te quedarás con Glen… Por cierto, soy Francis- Él sonrió y miró hacia el largo pasillo que llevaba a una ventana con vista a un jardín, intentando ubicar con la vista el cuarto al que se dirigirían –Seremos compañeros, al parecer.

-¿Compañeros?- Pensativo, se preguntó una vez más por qué estaba allí. Por intento de suicidio, habían dicho, pero esa no era la verdad. La verdad simplemente escapaba de su juicio.

Aparentemente no existía respuesta a la pregunta, y prefirió preguntar para, al menos, estar más seguro -¿Tú por qué estás aquí?-

Empezaron a caminar, él siguiendo a Francis con un ojo bien puesto en los zapatos marrones que daban paso contra el piso de losetas blancas –Ni siquiera se bien para qué es este lugar…

-¿Así que tú eres uno de los que viene confundidos?- Rió –Este es, simplemente, un albergue psiquiátrico. Y yo estoy aquí por algo llamado… anorexia nerviosa…

El brillo en sus ojos azules decayó de golpe. Como si le diese pena decir qué tenía, agachó la mirada y enterró sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul marino. Fue entonces cuando notó lo delgado que era. Por razones más que obvias no lo analizó con la vista de forma directa; no obstante, por el rabillo del ojo se permitió caer en cuenta de que la ropa le caía demasiado ancha y que se veía enfermo, a pesar que el tono ligeramente rosa de su piel seguía intacto.

No lucía esquelético pues, al final, estaba en recuperación; más sí lucía una apariencia trastornada.

No le impresionó. No, no era que estuviera acostumbrado ni al ambiente, ni a la situación, ni a las enfermedades de los chicos que lo rodeaban.

Ya había vivido bastante como para que algo lo tomara por sorpresa, según él, y el matiz patético que había adoptado su tragedia no era capaz de recrear escenarios más positivos o consoladores.

Debía estar podrido como todos lo que se hallaban allí, ya cabía en su cabeza.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

-Aún no lo sé del todo…

-¿Entonces aún no has visto a Edelstein?

-¿A quién?

-Al psiquiatra.

Parpadeó dos veces antes de responder. Había visto a dos psiquiatras después del incidente en su baño, a petición –o presión- de sus sobre-preocupados padres. No dijo gran cosa en las entrevistas y ellos no lo 'curaron' en lo absoluto. Cada uno terminó por hablar a solas con sus padres al final de las citas y no tenía idea de qué les dijeron, pero estaba seguro de que fueron la principal influencia para que terminara en el lugar en el que estaba. Después, simplemente salió un día de su casa y encontró a su último doctor en su puerta para que éste le dijera que tenía que ir con él; que lo acompañaría a un taxi que lo estaba esperando con su equipaje; que debía ir a un sitio con un nombre propio del que no se acordaba; que no se despediría de sus padres porque así, de esa forma, sería todo menos emotivo. Y él, por la confusión de siempre, la misma que era culpable de sus interminables migrañas, acató las órdenes sin mucho qué decir al respecto.

Así fue como, apenas una hora atrás, terminó en el pabellón masculino del albergue psiquiátrico para jóvenes con desórdenes mentales de Londres.

No dejaba de estar confundido.

-Ah, eh… No. Aún no lo veo.

-Seguro lo verás mañana- Señaló una puerta en particular y volvió a mirarlo –Esa es tu habitación. La 102.

Caminó más rápido con él siguiendo su acelerado paso. Francis dio tres toquecitos a la puerta antes de preguntar en alto si podía pasar.

Desde dentro se escuchó un 'sí' como respuesta.

Podían pasar.

Abrió la puerta y dio paso a la vista a la habitación doble que se abría conforme se deslizaba el bloque de madera. Dos camas, dos ventanas que se ubicaban cada una sobre la cabecera de cada cama, dos mesas de noche, una lámpara en cada una. Una mitad completamente vacía y la otra acomodada con pertenencias personales, un baúl de ropa, y una pequeña estantería de libros, todo ajustado con una espeluznante y calculadora perfección.

Cada cosa parecía estar a una distancia deliberada de la otra, todo simétrico y por demás decir ordenado. Los afiches de dragones que decoraban la pared estaban los dos a la misma distancia de la cama de un chico que descansaba sentado sobre ella, con un libro en mano y una taza de té en la mesa de al lado.

Y, si creyó ver perfección en lo anterior, no se comparó para nada con la sensación en la boca del estómago que le causó hacer contacto visual con las frías iris color verde oliva que se erguían frente a sí.

Él debía ser…

-¡Glen!

-Buenos días, Francis

Desvió por un momento la mirada para dirigirse a quien le hablaba y poco después volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo analizaba con escrutinio, podía sentirlo, pero también con mesura, porque no se hacía obvio en su intento de conocer más de él.

Posiblemente, al igual que él mismo, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo allí. Se diría: '¿Por qué este sujeto viene a este albergue? ¿Por qué está en esta habitación? ¿Irá a ser mi compañero de cuarto? ¿Por qué está frente a mí? ¿Qué tiene que no es normal?'

¿Qué tenía?

"Ni idea" Se repitió en la cabeza como siempre. No tenía idea de nada, menos de qué hacía allí por fin y menos aún del por qué de su existencia.

Era un ignorante. Pero menos que el resto. Siempre menos que el resto

Era único.

No estaba loco, ¿cierto?

Era un don. Era clarividencia.

-Como verás, tenemos un invitado aquí.

-Así parece.

-¿Y qué crees? Scott se va a enojar mucho cuando se entere de esto.

No tenía idea de qué hablaba. Y de hecho, no le importaba en demasía, pues estaba ya bastante atareado intentando hacer viable y posible leer algo en el rostro del chico a quien tenía en frente. Su cara no decía nada, aunque sus ojos, sus ojos podrían haberle abierto todos los secretos de mundo.

Vaciados en su totalidad, llenos de ninguna cosa en particular, hacían de marco perfecto para esa clarividencia que se escondía dentro de las gruesas cáscaras de lo que comúnmente se llamaba cordura. El antes y el después no venían a importar, así como no importaba qué había dentro o fuera de ese cascarón, puesto que nadie lo veía.

Quienes estaban fuera no podían entender a los de adentro y los de dentro solo soñaban con cosas menos quiméricas, con ser como los de afuera.

Por el simple y vano hecho de que desde fuera todo se veía más fácil.

El medio, representado por la capa de la cubierta, era una utopía de equilibrio a los que pocos llegaban. Por suerte él era uno de aquellos héroes: No era ni un inepto ni un loco de remate.

Solo era él, Arthur, y solo estaba confundido.

Nada más lo perturbaba, excepto por los problemas de sueño, por la carencia de afecto que masturbaba negativamente su lívido, por el terror a la oscuridad, por la división y partición de su cráneo, por las constantes ganas de querer flotar en otro espacio, de estar lejos de allí, de todo lo que conocía y que era precisamente lo que le hastiaba y aburría.

La vida en sí era una encrucijada de apatía. Y si era considerado suicida por ver más allá de lo común directamente hacia el pesimismo de fondo, entonces quienes lo juzgaban debían ser muy tontos.

Claro, idiotas que se atrevieron a ponerlo junto con los locos.

Pero él, el chico de cabello cobrizo y piel apiñonada y hermosos ojos verdes y fino porte no parecía estar loco. Quizá era como él. Quizá solo estaba atrapado entre a lo que salía de su boca y lo que reproducía su razón, rodeado por el juicio como borde y la demencia como límite, apático en sentimiento y aburrido en su defecto, todo carente de sentido, revertido desde atrás y jalado hacia adelante.

Porque nada tenía verdadero sentido. Menos esa vida, menos sus ojos, menos las pestañas que sentía arder ante los pensamientos a los que lo hacían viajar al paisaje de ese cuarto que no yacía vacío.

Él aparecía suculento y celestial.

No entendía por qué las manos le comenzaban a sudar de repente.

-Vamos, preséntate, tonto. Él va a ser tu compañero de cuarto.

-¿Qué dices?

Lástima que no se concentrara. Si lo hubiese hecho, probablemente hubiese sido, o al menos parecido, un tanto más cortés.

-Ah…- Francis suspiró, rendido ante la distracción invencible de su acompañante. No estaba en el momento, eso era claro tanto como para él como para Arthur, así que de nada servía tomarse las molestias. Y estaba muy en lo correcto.

-Los dejo solos- Dio unos pasos atrás, y ya para cerrar la puerta de caoba, se detuvo y encajó su cabeza por la ranura de lo que quedaba abierto, dirigiéndose a Glen –Ah, Glen, si es que ves a Scott, me dices cómo está.

-Claro, está bien.

Francis sonrió con una saña muy particular, divertido por un hecho del que Arthur no estaba para nada enterado de lo que vendría.

-Le mandas mis saludos, ¡no lo olvides!

-No lo olvidaré.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe tenue y el permaneció parado frente a ella por un momento, hasta recobrarse de todos los pensamientos que lo traían de un lado al otro como si estuviese a la deriva en un mar de olas tormentosas. Sonrió con los ojos bien abiertos, pegando la maleta que llevaba cargando a su pecho, abrazándola.

-B-Buenos días. Soy Arthur Kirkland.

-Glen Llywellyn. Mucho gusto.

Sonrió otra vez, nervioso, haciendo un ademán de saludo con la cabeza de forma muy tímida. Se abrió paso hasta la que supuso era su cama y dejó que la maleta callera por su propio peso sobre la ropa de cama de color beige con motivos marrones. Lo primero que hizo fue abrirla para saber con qué demonios lo habían mandado a aquel lugar, sorprendiéndose de encontrar una caja de fino té en el medio y otra caja de madera llena de cigarrillos. Encima de una de ellas se leía una notita que decía: "Te amamos, hijo. Mamá y papá".

Arrancó el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Rebuscó en la segunda plataforma y encontró un ejemplar nuevo de 'Hamlet', de William Shakespeare. Lo sacó y lo dejó sobre la cama, de alguna forma agradecido de tener algo que leer en lo que había sido abandonado como un perro por esos tipos que se hacían llamar sus padres.

Par de idiotas.

-¿Te gusta 'Hamlet'?

Casi se congeló al oír la voz de su compañero de cuarto.

Por alguna razón a él si podía oírlo, y la confusión no lo abordaba en el intento.

-Eh, sí. Lo leí un par de veces hace ya varios años. Aparentemente mis padres recordaron ese pequeño detalle.

-Eso es bueno, al menos no te han abandonado por completo.

-Eso no lo sé.

Se sentó en el filo del mueble, finalmente encarándolo. Él ya se había girado a su dirección, con la visible intención de entablar una conversación. Después de todo, iban a ser compañeros de cuarto, ¿no?

Empezó nervioso, sin saber con cuál tema empezar o de qué hablar precisamente. Se calmó al recordar que entre todas esas personas, entre todos los ocupantes de ese albergue, no debía haber ningún tema prohibido.

Seguro la clarividencia de ellos dos podía hacerlos omnisapientes.

-Tú, tú te ves… normal…

-Tú también ¿Qué deberíamos tener de raro?

Su pregunta era muy acertada.

¿Qué tenían de raro? ¿Acaso eran los locos del interior del cascarón? No, para él eran el cascarón del equilibrio, el medio de un ambiente y otro.

Se sintió… identificado.

-¿Qué deberíamos tener de normal? Si nos consideraran gente normal, de las que se dicen comunes, no tendríamos nada que hacer aquí.

Esperó escuchar una respuesta, la voz de la razón entre toda esa confusión que le generaba migraña interrumpible y gastritis en su vacío estómago.

El estrés estaba a punto de vencerlo y, a la vez, a punto de dormirlo en la indiferencia.

Sin embargo, cuando pareció que el chico estaba ya por responderle, la puerta se abrió de repente y la enfermera que le mostró el lugar se asomó curiosa.

-Así que ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo la estás pasando?- Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

-Estoy cómodo.

-¡Qué bien! Y, por cierto, ya saben que no deben tener las puertas cerradas a esta hora. Son cuestiones protocolares y todos debemos seguir las reglas.

-Sí, Elizabeta, es mi culpa. Es solo que quería leer y afuera están haciendo mucho ruido.

Glen se mantuvo tranquilo, acostumbrado a las interrupciones repentinas.

Arthur ya se iba figurando qué le esperaría en su estadía allí.

-Les diré que se callen.

-Gracias.

Iba a responderle ahora sí, pero una interrupción aún mayor evitó el desenlace.

Desde la entrada del pasillo, se escucharon varios golpes contra la pared y vociferaciones irreconocibles que se acercaban más y más conforme el bullicio avanzaba. Los enfermeros corrían a ayudar y las enfermeras preparaban pastillas e inyecciones, atentas a cualquier movimiento.

Aquel que anhelaba libertad había llegado.

-¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta! ¿Quiénes carajos se creen para jalarme como si fuese un loco?

-Calma, Alasdair, o te tendremos que poner la camisa.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Ni se les ocurra ponerme esa cosa alrededor del cuerpo! ¡Los mato a todos!

-Alasdair.

-¡NO!

Entonces lo vio. Un grupo de asistentes y enfermeros intentaba mantener quieto a un joven de cabello rojo e impactantes ojos verdes que se sacudía en desesperados intentos por liberarse. Llevaba ropa sucia y desaliñada y la palidez de su tez hacía lógico pensar que pertenecía a ese lugar.

Su expresión indicaba que era como ellos. Como los locos.

Lo suyo no era clarividencia, era mero impulso.

-¡No jodan, suéltenme!

-¡Nadie te va a soltar!- Un hombre igual de alto, pero rubio y peinado hacia atrás, intervino finalmente, agarrándole los brazos por la espalda, inmovilizando sus sacudidas superiores. Tenía fuerza, se notaba, puesto que gran parte de las increíbles mecidas que se daba ese tipo disminuyeron apenas él lo sujetó. Continuó –Menos después de haberte escapado y haber permanecido en quién sabe dónde por más de una semana.

-Mejor que estar atrapado aquí como un perro rabioso, Beilschmidt.

-Cállate y quédate tranquilo.

El tipo le mostró los dientes, una sonrisa de psicópata que erizó la piel de varios de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo y conduciéndolo a lo que, supuso, era su habitación. Iba a decirle algo, quizá a insultarlo, hasta que pasó la vista por la habitación y lo vio. Su gesto rebelde cambió completamente y la ira enfureció sus facciones de forma tan severa que Arthur sintió un vuelto en el corazón, la indefensa sensación de que se encontraba a punto de ser la presa de un depredador.

-¡¿Quién es ese idiota?! ¡¿Qué mierda está haciendo en mi habitación?!

-Esa ya no es tu habitación, Alasdair. Tu negativa a acatar las pautas del tratamiento va a ser castigada con el aislamiento. Míralo por el lado positivo: Ahora tendrás una habitación propia.

-¡No quiero una puta habitación propia! ¡Glen! ¡Diles que me suelten!

Miró al ojioliva. Al hacerlo, su expresión iracunda cambió a una de súplica.

Lo conocía. Y no solo eso, confiaba en él.

¿Acaso él también estaba loco?

¿Acaso él estaba loco?

No era locura, era clarividencia.

Y si, en efecto, era así, ¿por qué estaba rodeado de los locos? ¿Por qué estaba entre los locos?

Su propósito en ese lugar era ser curado. Curado de un mal que desconocía, uno que negaba.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué estaba entre los locos?

¿Por qué ese tipo que pasaba en contra de su voluntad lo miraba con un odio del que no daba cuenta y gritaba incoherencias, por qué Glen le respondía algo con palabras mudas que no pudo comprender y que hicieron que el sujeto se exaspere aún más por liberarse?

-Vas a morir, hijo de puta. ¿Me oyes? Te voy a matar por mis propias manos.

-¡Deja en paz a ese pobre muchacho, Alasdair!

¿Por qué lo amenazaba de muerte? ¿Lo conocía, en primer lugar?

Quizá era como ellos, quizá todos sabían cómo era. Conocían el protocolo, conocían las razones.

Lo conocían a él.

No, no podía ser como ellos. No estaba loco.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan loco?

¿Por qué le sudaban las manos y el corazón se le encogía en el pecho?

¿Por qué sufría de ansiedad todas las noches y por qué se deprimía todas las mañanas? ¿Por qué sentía que no se movía y que la vida pasaba como un ensueño? ¿Por qué nadie lo quería? ¿Por qué se odiaba?

¿Por qué era especial?

"_¿Porque intenté suicidarme?"_

¿Estaba loco?

El muchacho seguía gritando, pero sus gritos se difuminaban con los ecos de la lejanía, del pasillo que era testigo temeroso de su intimidante furia. Un sociópata debía ser, porque eso fue lo que Glen le dijo después cuando pidió explicaciones. 'Esta era su habitación, yo era su compañero', le dijo; 'Escapó hace una semana', le dijo; 'Lo han sancionado mandándolo a reclusión', le dijo; así como le dijo que había estado allí por más de un año, que no se tomaba las pastillas que le daban, que intentaba escaparse constantemente y que eran muy buenos amigos.

Era amigo de un loco.

Era un loco también.

Tal vez Arthur también estaba loco. Loco por lo que decían 'intentar suicidarse'.

La confusión de todos los días, la perenne, volvía a golpearlo.

Pero entonces, una razón por la cual debía estar allí nació en su imaginación consciente.

Y se corroboró cuando no pudo aguantarse a preguntar por qué estaba él allí y cuando obtuvo como contestación un 'soy obsesivo-compulsivo. Estoy obsesionado con la perfección, porque sé que es posible y que no solo es propiedad de Dios'.

Sonó coherente, tanto como él sonaba coherente en su cabeza cuando enlistaba los motivos por los cuales él no debía estar en este mundo.

La locura no está en no ser coherente, o en estar necesariamente demente. Está en ser diferente.

En ser clarividente.

Mil razones más sacudieron su cabeza con por qués que le decían que pertenecía allí. Razones que no dictaminaban ni locura, ni insensatez, ni demencia ni incongruencia, ni tristeza ni ira, menos estupidez.

Era distinto. Era capaz de ver el mundo con ojos de águila y con mente de súper humano, uno atrapado en el borde de lo que percibía con lo que sentía y pensaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, Arthur?

-No lo sé…

Podían ser semanas, meses, _años_ enteros.

Pensar en ello no hacía falta. Su existencia allá afuera no hacía falta.

Pertenecía al cascarón, y era allí donde debía quedarse.

-¿No quieres ir al salón a jugar ajedrez?

-Suena bien.

Y el chico de ojos oliva lo miró y le dio mil razones más para permanecer en ese sitio. En esa esfera de tiempo en donde nada se movía. En el cascarón del límite entre la cordura y la demencia.

Era de su agrado.

Podría quedarse ¿Por qué no? No había razones contrarias.

Los sanos no eran divertidos, precisamente. Ni siquiera eran sanos en realidad.

Las manos volvieron a sudarle.

Estaba ansioso.

Y confundido.

-Vamos, entonces.

Su estadía no era parte de su locura, sino de su clarividencia.

Y salieron, y vio el sol alzarse por la ventana, como el día de su supuesta muerte.

Quizá estaba muerto. O quizá estaba loco.

Simplemente estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo.

Y así estaba bien.

Mejor que nunca.

Sin jaqueca, omnisapiente.


End file.
